Love or Death
by Ay
Summary: Ichigo bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pendangan pertama. Apakah gadis itu akan membawa cinta baginya? Atau malah membawa kematian?-DISCONTINUE-
1. Chapter 1

**Love or Death**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Author : Aya-Kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, ga ko. Bleach masih punya om Tite.

Aku belum berhasil merebutnya dari Tite Kubo.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight GinRan, HitsuHina dan masih banyak lagi. Hoho..

Ay memang author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Hiks..

Bukan menyelesaikan fic yang udah ada, malah bikin fic baru. Gomen..!!

Lagi kepengen bikin fic mystery. Gatau kenapa?

Oiya, ini adalah ICHIGO'S ada POV, kalo ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan..

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Kurosaki**

Semua penduduk kota Karakura mengetahui bahwa satu-satunya sekolah menengah atas di kota tercinta mereka adalah milik keluarga Kurosaki, keluarga terkaya di Karakura. Selain sekolah, keluarga tersebut juga memiliki Rumah Sakit, belum lagi hektaran hutan. Rumah mereka di puncak bukit merupakan puncak kemegahan generasi Kurosaki.

Keluarga Kurosaki merupakan salah satu keluarga paling tua di Karakura. Mereka sudah mendiami Karakura lebih dari seribu tahun. Yamamoto Kurosaki, adalah leluhur keluarga Kurosaki yang memulai peruntungannya di Karakura, berkat kerja kerasnya secara turun temurun keluarga Kurosaki tidak pernah kekurangan sedikitpun.

Harta yang begitu melimpah tidak membuat Yamamoto sombong, dia bahkan mendirikan sekolah dan rumah sakit di Karakura, Karakura School dan Karakura Hospital yang merupakan kebanggaan warga Karakura bahkan sampai sekarang walaupun hampir seribu tahun telah lewat.

Kepala Keluarga Kurosaki sekarang adalah Ishin Kurosaki. Istrinya bernama Misaki Kurosaki. Mereka memiliki tiga orang putri dan seorang putra yang akan mewarisi semua kekayaan keluarga Kurosaki. Mereka adalah Orihime, Yuzu, Karin, dan Ichigo.

**Ishin Kurosaki**

Ishin Kurosaki, kepala kelurga Kurosaki saat ini. Ayahnya adalah Koga Kurosaki. Anak ketiga dari lima bersaudara. Keempat saudaranya yang semuannya wanita meninggal saat usia mereka baru mencapai 17 tahun dalam suatu kecelakaan aneh. Mereka adalah Kuukaku, Retsu, Hisana, dan Nanao. Tinggalah Ishin sebagai pewaris tunggal kekayaan Kurosaki. Dia menghabiskan separuh dari umurnya di Karakura. Ishin sangat mencintai Karakura, tanah kelahirannya. Pendidikannya ia tempuh semua di Karakura, ia lalu melanjutkan ke Tokyo University. Lulus sebagai lulusan terbaik, Ishin sama sekali tidaki tertarik untuk tinggal di tempat lain kecuali Karakura. Jiwa sosialnya pun sangat tinggi, tak heran hampir semua penduduk Karakura mencintai dan menghormatinya.

Saat usianya 21 tahun dia menikah dengan Misaki Madarame, cucu dari Ikaku Madarame, orang yang cukup ternama di Karakura yang juga bekerja di Karakura Hospital. Dari pernikahannya, dia memiliki empat orang anak. Tiga perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Orihime, Yuzu, Karin, dan Ichigo.

**Misaki Kurosaki**

Lahir dengan nama Misaki Madarame, putri tunggal Yumichika Madarame. Kecelakaan yang menimpa Yumichika Madarame dan istrinya membuat Misaki yatim piatu sejak kecil. Dia tinggal bersama kakeknya, Ikaku Madarame. Misaki tumbuh dalam didikan keras Ikaku yang menjadikannya wanita kuat. Keadaannya yang yatim piatu membuatnya begitu mudah menaruh kasihan pada orang lain. Di usia remajanya, Misaki adalah gadis tercantik di Karakura. Ishin Kurosaki langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya di saat pertama kali melihatnya di Karakura Hospital.

Misaki bekerja sebagai perawat di Karakura Hospital sebelum menikah dengan Ishin. Dia begitu mencintai Ishin sama seperti Ishin mencintainya. Mereka memiliki tiga orang putri dan seorang putra.

**Orihime Kurosaki**

Anak pertama dari Ishin dan Misaki Kurosaki. Merupakan lulusan terbaik sepanjang sejarah berdirinya Karakura School. Dengan otaknya yang genius, dia terpilih sebagai wakil Jepang dalam Olimpiade Sains. Gadis tercantik di Karakura ini meneruskan pendidikannya di Tokyo University sama seperti usianya yang ke 20, Orihime telah menyelesaikan studynya dan mendapat gelar lulusan terbaik. Dia menikah dengan Ishida Uryu, pengacara ternama di Tokyo. Orihime tinggal bersama suaminya di Tokyo.

**Yuzu Kurosaki**

Kembar pertama di keluarga Kurosaki, kembarannya adalah Karin. Baru berusia 18 tahun sedang menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Karakura School tahun ke tiga. Anak termanja di keluarga Kurosaki. Umurnya hanya terpaut 3 menit lebihtua dari Karin. Sama seperti keluarga Kurosaki yang lain, Yuzu pun memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Lebih menyukai pesta daripada kegiatan sosial, sangat berkebalikan dengan Orihime yang berjiwa sosial sangat tinggi seperti Ishin, ayah mereka.

**Karin Kurosaki**

Kembaran dari Yuzu Kurosaki. Karin merupakan kembar identik dari Yuzu, dari ujung kaki sampai rambut serupa dengan Yuzu. Yang membedakan mereka sekarang adalah potongan rambut dan warnanya. Sifatnya lebih dewasa dari Yuzu, banyak yang mengira Karin adalah kakak Yuzu karena sifat dan sikapnya yang jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang Yuzu. Sama seperti Yuzu, Karin masih bersekolah di Karakura School tahun ketiga, lebih mirip Orihime dibanding dengan saudara kembarnya, Yuzu.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

Putra tunggal keluarga Kurosaki. Sifatnya sama dengan rasa sosial yang tinggi. Ichigo tidak pernah memanfaatkan status dan kekayaannya sebagai anggota keluarga Kurosaki. Otaknya sama briliannya dengan Orihime. Bersekolah di Karakura School tingkat dua. Wajahnya yang rupawan membuat Ichigo disukai hampir oleh seluruh gadis Karakura ditambah lagi sikapnya yang ramah menambah daya pikatnya, tetapi tidak ada satu pun gadis yang dipilihnya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Ok, chapter satu sampai sini dulu.

Chapter-chapter berikutnya masih dalam pengembangan..

Tolong diripiu ya..

Ay butuh ripiu sebagai saran dan penyemangat!!

Arigato...


	2. Chapter 2

**Love or Death**

**Chapter 2: She is Rukia Hitsugaya **

Author : Aya-Kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, ga ko. Bleach masih punya om Tite.

Aku belum berhasil merebutnya dari Tite Kubo.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight GinRan, HitsuHina dan masih banyak lagi. Hoho..

Ay memang author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Hiks..

Bukan menyelesaikan fic yang udah ada, malah bikin fic baru. Gomen..!!

Lagi kepengen bikin fic mystery. Gatau kenapa?

Oiya, ini adalah ICHIGO'S ada POV lain, akan ada !

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Chapter 2: She is Rukia Hitsugaya **

**Dia bukan gadis biasa**

Hari – hari berjalan seperti biasanya, menjenuhkan memang. Aku berumur 17 tahun, seorang warga Negara yang baik yang bersekolah untuk menuntut ilmu, hahaha.. itulah aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Pagi ini seperti biasa, aku, Yuzu dan Karin kedua kakakku berangkat ke sekolah. Menyenangkan memang berangkat bersama dengan Karin, tapi ketahuilah sangat menyedihkan bila harus berangkat hanya dengan Yuzu. Yang dibicarakannya hanya mengenai tentang gosip terbaru, mode terbaru, cowok ganteng yang berkenalan dengannya di facebook, sungguh menyebalkan bila harus terkurung dalam perjalanan ke sekolah bersamanya. Untung ada Karin yang sangat lebih baik dari Yuzu.

"Karin, apa kau mengetahui tentang gossip yang beredar belakangan ini?", Yuzu sudah mulai menggosip, untunglah ada Karin yang bisa jadi tameng bagiku, menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yuzu.

"Gosip apa?"

"Ya ampun Karin, masa kau tidak tau gossip yang beredar belakangan ini di sekolah kita?? Ichigo, jangan bilang kau juga tidak tau apa yang ku maksud?" Menyebalkan, sepertinya aku akan jadi sasaran Yuzu.

"Ah, yeah, aku tidak tau apa yang kau maksud,"

"Ah.., aku heran kenapa kalian tidak mengetahui kabar itu.!" Yuzu mendelikan matanya ke arah ku dan Karin seolah kami adalah manusia dari zaman primitif yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui perkembangan dunia.

"Memangnya tentang apa, Yuzu?" Karin sepertinya penasaran terhadap kabar yang akan diceritakan oleh Yuzu.

"Karin, kau tahu hari ini di sekolah kita akan kedatangan siswa baru!"

"Lalu apa bedanya Yuzu? Bukankah itu hal biasa?"

"Ya, itu hal biasa Yuzu, kau hanya melebih-lebihkannya,", aku menyetujui pendapat Karin.

"Tentu saja ini beda! Kalian tahu pendapat ku juga sama dengan kalian saat mendengar kabar itu. Tapi Tatsuki pernah melihat mereka di Karakura Boutiq minggu lalu, dan kalian tahu, ya ampun! Tatsuki bilang mereka benar-benar hebat!!"

"Maksudmu apa?" Sepertinya Karin tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yuzu.

"Mereka sangat cantik dan tampan!! Oyaji pun pernah bercerita tentang ayah mereka! Dan kalian tahu oyaji sangat memujinya, oyaji bilang jarang sekali ada dokter sehebat ayah mereka! Aku jadi sangat penasaran seperti apa mereka," Yuzu begitu ingin tahu tentang mereka.

"Siapa namanya Yuzu?" Karin pun sepertinya jadi ikut penasaan.

"Toushirou Hitsugaya, ayah mereka bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya. Mereka terdiri dari dua anak perempuan dan seorang anak laki-laki, begitu kata Tatsuki." Yuzu benar-benar seperti pegawai sensus.

"Hey, Ichigo! Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku ya?"

"Apa? Perkataanmu yang mana Yuzu?"

"Kau sudah berumur 17 tahun, masa kau belum sama sekali memikirkan tentang pacar atau hal semacamnya sih!?" Yuzu mulai menceramahiku lagi tentang hal itu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ceritamu barusan tentang keluarga yang baru pindah itu?"

"Tentu saja ada! Tatsuki bilang anak-anak di keluarga itu ada dua orang yang wanita. Kurasa salah satu mereka pasti cocok denganmu!"

"Sudahlah Yuzu, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Mereka pasti hanya wanita biasa sama sepertimu yang selalu bawel dan cerewet tentang urusan orang. Yeah.." Karin tertawa kecil mendengar perkataanku.

"Dasar adik menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih kakakku.."

Akhirnya gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat di depanku. Aku mulai memasuki pelataran parkir dan memarkir BMW hitamku di tempat yang biasa dan yang menarik perhatianku adalah Ferarri merah yang terprkir di samping BMW ku. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang terkejut, tetapi Karin dan Yuzu juga tampak terkejut, dan hanya satu jawaban yang mungkin. Bahwa mobil itu adalah milik Hitsugaya bersaudara. Kami masih terkejut sebelum Karin membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak baik kita berlama-lama di sini untuk memandang Ferarri milik orang lain"

"Ya, kau benar Karin!" aku mendengar ada nada iri dalam suara Yuzu.

Kami berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. Aku langsung menuju kelas sejarah, kelas favoritku. Sudah ada beberapa siswa di kelas. Seperti biasa, para siswa itu asyik membaca majalah hahaha, sudah tentu majalah Playboy, dan beberapa siswi tampak bergerombol tentu saja bergosip ria di pagi hari, dan aku bisa mendengar mereka sedang membicarakan tentang keluarga yang baru pindah ke Karakura itu. Aku langsung menuju kursiku yang terletak di baris ke empat paling belakang.

Aku menghampiri Renji, sahabatku yang duduk di kursi paling depan. Renji begitu berbeda dari siswa kebanyakan. Walaupun banyak yang menganggap dia culun dan idiot kutu buku, aku lebih menyukai Renji daripada para siswa yang gemar membaca majalah Playboy dan para siswi yang gemar bergosip. Renji begitu menyukai pelajaran sejarah, sama sepertiku.

"Hei Renji, sudah lama datang?" Aku menyapanya.

"Ya, begitulah Ichigo. Oh ya, apa kau sudah pernah membaca tentang seorang tawanan yang berhasil kabur dari penjara damyo Shiba di Kyoto?"

"Belum, wah aku berani nertaruh pasti tawanan itu adalah seorang lelaki yang sangat kuat dan berani hingga bisa lolos dari penjara damyo Shiba yang terkenal bisa keluar bila sudah menjadi …" Aku masih ragu bila benar ada tawanan yang bisa kabur dari penjara damyo Shiba.

"Sayang sekali saudaraku, kau harus kalah taruhan. Tawanan itu adalah seorang wanita tunawicara."

"Wanita?" perkataan Renji membuatku sedikit shock.

"Ya, namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Kau tahu, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Apa? Renji kau pasti bercanda." Aku benar-benar kaget bila Renji benar-benar menncintai karakter yang ia baca.

"Ya, maksudku, entahlah. Mungkin aku lebih menyukai orang seperti Kuchiki Rukia dibandingakan dengan…" Renji melirik para siswa yang sedang bergerombol membaca majalah Playboy dan para siswi yang asyik bergosip.

"Ya,kau benar. Sepertinya Rukia mu jauh lebih baik dari segerombol pecinta majalah Playboy dan sekumpulan penggosip. Hahaha.."

"Hahahaha.." Renji ikut tertawa bersamaku.

"Oh ya, omong-omong siapa dia, Rukia mu?"

"Entahlah, aku pun belum pernah mendengar namanya dalam sejarah manapun."

"Tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang kau membacanya. Itu berarti?"

"Ya, ini", Renji lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. Ia lalu menyerahkan buku itu kepadaku. " Ini seperti buku hariannya, kau harus membacanya"

"Ya. Terima kasih, mudah-mudahan saja aku tidak ikut mencintai Rukia setelah membaca buku ini. Hehehe.." Aku menerima buku itu lalu kembali ke kursiku.

"Semoga saja", ucapnya sambil meninju kecil perutku.

Aku menimang-nimang buku yang ada di tanganku, ini seperti buku harian benar kata Renji, tapi apa benar isinya adalah fakta. Aku membayanhkan Rukia pasti adalah seorang wanita yang sangat kuat dan berbadan besar. Hehehe.. Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah dibunyikan, aku memasukan diary itu ke dalam tasku. Lalu Ochi sensei, guru sejarahku tiba di kelas bersama seorang.. Entahlah, makhluk apa yang sedang bersamanya, benar-banar sempurna. Wajahnya yang berbentuk bulat telur sempurna, dengan rambut hitam pendek sebahu yang menggantung sempurna di belakangnya, matanya yang sempurna berwarna violet, sinar yang terpancar dari amythest itu menyihir mataku, kulitnya yang putih berkilau bagai marmer, bibirnya,itu bagian yang paling kusukai, bibir merahnya yang kecil dan berisi, sempurna. Belum pernah aku menemui seorang seperti ini sebelumnya, entahlah.. aku benar-benar menyukai makhluk yang datang bersama Ochi sensei.

"Anak-anak. Perkenalkan, ini adalah teman baru kalian. Hitsugaya san, kau bisa memperkenalkan diri." Ochi sensei memberikan ku kabar yang benar-benar mengejutkan, ternyata apa yang dibicarakan Yuzu dan dilihat Tatsuki memang benar, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengn yang lain, tapi anggota keluarga Hitsugaya yang sedang ada di hadapan ku memang benar-benar sempurna, kata cantik masih kurang untuk menggambarkan dirinya.

"Hitsugaya san, silahkan perkenalkan diri.", Ochi sensei mengulangi perkataanya, tetapi gadis itu tetap diam, dia hanya sekali mengangguk ke arah kami dan kembali menghadap Ochi sensei. Akhirnya Ochi sensei menyerah dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Baiklah, nama lengkapnya adalah Hitsugaya Rukia." Gadis itu sedikit menatap lebih lama pada Ochi sensei lalu Ochi sensei tiba-tiba berkata, "Oh ya, panggil saja dia Rukia." , Gadis itu lalu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah Rukia, kau bisa duduk di kursi paling belakang yang kosong bersama dengan Kurosaki Ichigo."

Aku benar-benar terkejut saat namaku disebut, dan aku baru sadar satu-satunya tempat kosong di kelas ini adalah kursi di sebelahku. Dan sekarang yang akan mengisi kursi ini adalah Hitsugaya Rukia dan aku amat sangat dengan senang hati menerimanya. Dia lalu berjalan menuju ke tempatku, maksudku kursinya yang persis berada di sebelahku. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya, maaf bukan maksudku menyombongkan diri, tetapi biasanya wanita selalu mencoba menarik perhatianku bila aku menatapnya, tapi Rukia? Dia malah menatap sinis ke arahku dan sama sekali tidak membalas senyumku. Aku terkejut atas sikapnya, baru kali ini ada wanita yang benar-benar tak acuh padaku.

**To be continue**

Ay mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat **Ichikawa Ami** yang udah bersedia ngeripiu fic ini. Yupz, ini Ay kasih sedikit slide IchiRuki. Lain kali akan Ay perbanyak.. R&R terus ya..

Pls ripiu fic ini ya..

Ay butuh sekali saran untuk fic ini..

Sekali lagi, tolong ripiu ya..

Terima kasih..


	3. Chapter 3

**Love or Death**

**Chapter 3: Rukia Hitsugaya or Rukia Kuchiki **

Author : Aya-Kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, ga ko. Bleach masih punya om Tite.

Aku belum berhasil merebutnya dari Tite Kubo.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight GinRan, HitsuHina dan masih banyak lagi. Hoho..

Ay memang author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Hiks..

Bukan menyelesaikan fic yang udah ada, malah bikin fic baru. Gomen..!!

Lagi kepengen bikin fic mystery. Gatau kenapa?

Oiya, ini adalah ICHIGO'S ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan !

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Love or Death**

**Chapter 3: Rukia Hitsugaya or Rukia Kuchiki **

Sepanjang pelajaran sejarah yang membahas tentang kemerdekaan bangsa-bangsa, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku darinya, dan sesekali aku menatapnya. Dan dia membalas tatapanku seolah dia amat sangat menyesal harus duduk di sebelahku. Dan aku sangat terkejut saat melihat esssai yang ia tulis di bukunya,mencapai 4 halaman! Aku bahkan hanya mencapai tiga halaman. Baru kali ini ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam essai sejarah. Ochi sensei lalu berjalan ke arah kursiku, seperti biasa ia melihat hasil essaiku. Dan ia tersenyum seperti biasanya, dia lalu beralih pada esai Rukia dan aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas ekspresi wajahnya saat melihat essai Rukia, dia amat sangat terkejut.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, kau tidak membantu Hitsugaya san kan dalam mengerjakan essainya ? Kau harus membrerikan dia kesempatan dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sendiri di sini dengan baik."

"Tidak sensei, aku sama sekali tidak membantunya, dia mengerjakan essainya sendiri."

"Benar itu Hitsugaya san?"

Rukia hanya menangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. Ochi sensei lalu kembali berkeliling seperti biasa. Aku kembali menatap Rukia, dan ia sama sekali tidak membalas tatapanku. Bahkan ia terkesan menghindar, dan sekalipun ia terlihat menyadari tatapanku, ia malah mebalas seolah tujuan hidupnya adalah membenciku seumur hidupnya. Dan aku Ichigo Kurosaki baru kali ini mengakui dengan segenap hati mencintai seorang wanita yaitu, Rukia Hitsugaya.

Pelajaran Sejarah telah selesai, hampir semua siswa telah keluar menuju kantin. Aku menunggu sampai Rukia keluar, aku langsung menghampiri Renji. Aku benar-benar kaget saat melihatnya. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, sangat pucat. Belum pernah aku melihatnya sepucat ini. Saat mendapat nilai 3 di pelajaran biologi pun wajahnya tak sepucat ini.

"Renji, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?"

"Gadis itu…." ucapan Renji terpotong, dia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung yang membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Gadis?? Maksudmu..?" aku semakin tidak mengerti perkataan Renji.

"Gadis yang bersama Ochi sensei, anak baru itu.."

"Maksudmu Rukia?"

"Ya, aku.., aku pernah melihatnya, tapi tidak, itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin dia.. Tidak.."

"Renji, apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.." Aku sekarang benar-benar tidak mengerti sama sekali perkataan Renji.

"Kau tahu Ichigo, seharusnya dia sudah mati!!"

"Maaf, maksudmu?"

"Dia, gadis itu, gadis itu pasti Rukia!"

"Tentu saja, tadi Ochi sensei juga memberitahukan kita bahwa dia bernama Rukia, Rukia Hitsugaya."

"Bukan, dia bukan Rukia Hitsugaya, seharusnya namanya Rukia Kuchiki.!!"

"Renji kau gila kalau menganggap Rukia adalah karakter dalam buku itu!" aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir bagaimana Renji mengganggap Rukia adalah Rukia dalam buku harian itu. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Aku pergi ke kantin dan duduk bergabung dengan Karin dan Hisagi, pacarnya. Aku melihat ke sekeliling meja yang lain dan aku melihat, ya Rukia duduk di meja paling ujung bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan yang dugaanku adalah saudara dan saudarinya. Keduannya jmemiliki wajah yang amat rupawan. Lalu Yuzu datang dan mengambil tempat di sampingku dan memulai obrolan.

"Hey Karin, kau tahu gadis dan pria itu sekelas dengan ku pada pelajaran sastra." Ucap Yuzu sambil melirik ke arah pria dan gadis yang duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Dan adiknya sekelas denganku dalam sejarah." Aku mengikuti pembicaraan Yuzu.

"Siapa nama mereka?" hanya Karin yang belum pernah sekelas dengan keluarga Hitsugaya tersebut.

"Rangiku dan Gin Hitsugaya, dan siapa nama adiknya Ichigo?"

Tapi aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yuzu, aku masih menatap Rukia, dan ia membalas tatapanku seolah dengan amat tidak meneyesal mengatakan aku amat sangat membencimu. Kedua saudaranya pun menatap ke arahku. Gin sepertinya tersenyum simpul saat melihatku, tetapi Rangiku malah menatapku seolah berbicara, jangan menatap kami seperti itu. Aku tersadar saat Yuzu memanggilku.

"Hey Ichigo siapa nama Hitsugaya termuda?"

"Rukia,Rukia Hitsugaya," tetapi mataku masih saja memandang Rukia, yang sekarang sudah berbalik membelakangiku.

"Ichi, kau menyukainya ya?" tanya Yuzu penuh dengan selidik.

"Kalu iya kenapa? Kalau tidak, kurasa itu urusanku, Yuzu," aku tidak ingin memberitahu siapapun dulu apalagi Yuzu, aku tidak ingin membuat Rukia semakin membenciku yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia membenciku.

"Hey, itu bagus.!! Ku rasa kau cocok, amat sangat cocok dengan siapa kau bilang? Ah, yeah, dengan Rukia Hitsugaya," sudah kupastikan Yuzu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Sudahlah Yuzu, tidak usah berkata seperti itu. Ichigo berhak menentukan cintanya," Karin memang selalu bijaksana. Cantik dan baik hati, tidak heran Hisagi, kapten sepak bola Karakura School begitu tergila-gila padanya.

"Karin benar Yuzu, Ichigo pasti bisa menentukan pilihannya tanpa harus kau paksa," Hisagi pun membelaku.

"Ya, ya, kalian semua memang sama." Yuzu merasa tidak akan bisa memojokanku selama masih bersama Karin dan Hisagi.

"Omong-omong bagaimana denganmu Yuzu? Kau sendiri masih sendiri, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengajak Gin Hitsugaya? Hehehe.."

Aku yakin gadis di samping Rukia, yang kuketahui dari Yuzu bernama Rangiku langsung membelalak dan ada ancaman kejam dalam matanya pada Hisagi saat Hisagi berkata pada Yuzu untuk mengajak Gin. Tapi itu hanya sepersekian detik karena saat ini semua seperti baik-baik saja dan sepertinya hanya aku yang menyadari tatapan Rangiku tadi. Rukia menatapku lalu kembali membelakangiku dan aku benar-benar yakin bahwa Rangiku menatap Hisagi dengan penuh ancaman dan kengerian yang amat sangat.

"Ichi, ada apa?" Karin sepertinya menyadari keherananku.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa.", tapi aku yakin tatapan Rangiku tadi benar-benar serius, begitu penuh ancaman.

**To be continue**

Ay mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang dah ngripiu fic ini. Itu bikin Ay semangat wat nerusin fic ini.. Arigato..

Buat **meyRuna**, chap ini masih pendek ya?? Gomen, Ay masih lum bisa ngasih chap yang panjang. Rukia tunawicara? Maksudnya Rukia Kuchiki atau Rukia Hitsugaya??Di chap selanjutnya aka nada penjelasan ko.*ditabok gara-gara sok misterius*

**Ichirukiluna gituloh**, Hehe.. Ay juga sebenarnya rada ga rela Inoe jadi sodaranya Ichi, tapi Ay pengen sekali-kali jadiin Inoe orang yang baik. Hehe..

Ho_oh, itu diary nya Rukia Kuchiki **mss Dhyta**.. Ehm.. Rukia Kuchiki ama Rukia Htsugaya satu orang?? Itu masih rahasia..*lagi-lagi ditabok gara-gara sok misterius*

**Zabaku_soza 29**.. Mas, ko ente tau sih ane dapet inspirasi Rukia Hitsugaya dari pribadi ane??*digampar Rukia FC*

Iya **Aizawa Ayumu**, nanti akan Ay jelasin kenapa Rukia bisa ditawan ama damyo Shiba.. Rukia Kuchiki emang tunawicara di fic ini.*disambit Rukia FC*

Ok, ripiu terus ya fic ini..

Terima kasih


End file.
